motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
A Troll in Central Park
A Troll in Central Park (known in some countries as Stanley's Magic Garden) is a 1994 American animated musical fantasy-comedy film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman. The film was produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. It was released on October 7, 1994. Plot In a kingdom full of trolls, there is one named Stanley who has a magical green thumb with the ability to grow plant life; however, it must be kept a secret as Queen Gnorga opposes plant life, thinking that growth and happiness go against troll life. One day, Stanley is caught when he accidentally grows a flower to be much bigger than expected and is promptly arrested. Gnorga plans on turning Stanley to stone, but her husband, King Llort, suggests making an example of him by banishing him to a place where no plant life can grow. Gnorga agrees to this and thus banishes Stanley to Central Park. Upon his arrival, Stanley evades many perils and resides to hiding in a hole under a bridge. Meanwhile, two children, Gus and Rosie, are left by their parents, Alan and Hilary, to be looked after by a nanny. The two children sneak out to Central Park, where Gus wanted to go, and play with his toy boat, which is eventually smashed. Rosie finds Stanley in hiding and befriends him. Gus later finds them and begrudgingly befriends Stanley as well. Queen Gnorga discovers that Stanley is happy in exile, and decides to destroy him by making Gus cry up a storm, leading to a flood that nearly drowns them. Stanley quickly enlarges Gus' boat, which he fixed, and they make a quick getaway. As they float along, Stanley tells them that dreams can be very important and that everything can be achieved just be believing in themselves, using his own ideals as an example to create a place where trolls all live happily together. Determined to suppress Stanley more than ever, Gnorga sends a tornado to Central Park. The children decide to return home while Stanley is sleeping and are horrified by the damage. Gnorga arrives and chases them, and successfully kidnaps Rosie to use as bait. Gus fails to convince Stanley to confront Gnorga and goes off to face her himself. In the ensuing fight, Gnorga turns Gus into a troll, finding it befitting him due to his own immature and bratty behavior. Having a change of heart, Stanley arrives to rescue them and challenges Gnorga to a thumb wrestling match, which he seemingly wins by making roses sprout all over Gnorga's body. As they float away, however, their victory is short-lived as Gnorga uses her magic to make Gus turn Stanley to stone. Gus and Rosie land into their apartment and the last of Stanley's magic turns Gnorga into a rose bush as she, Llort, and their dog are transported back to the Kingdom of Trolls. Gus reverts back to his human form. The next day, the children return to Central Park and place Stanley's still form on a makeshift pedestal. Gus, having gained a magical thumb during his time as a troll, attempts to revive him, but seemingly fails. After a moment's pause, they find the statue gone and see that Stanley has been revived. Now restored to life, Stanley begins to regrow Central Park to its former self and covers the entire island of Manhattan in flowers and vegetation. In the Kingdom of Trolls, Gnorga has been redubbed the Queen of Posies and Llort has taken over as a kinder ruler, though he is still frequently attacked by their dog. Cast * Dom DeLuise as Stanley * Cloris Leachman as Queen Gnorga * Charles Nelson Reilly as King Llort * Phillip Glasser as Gus * Tawny Sunshine Glover as Rosie * Jonathan Pryce as Alan * Hayley Mills as Hilary Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Traditional animated films Category:G-rated films Category:Children and family films Category:1990s films Category:American films Category:1994 films Category:Box Office Bombs